


Harry Saves the Day (Because Screw Fate Right?)

by LyricsofVixra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And they all went through some shit, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because PTSD exists, Crossover, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Family Fluff, For his kids, Gen, Harley Keener is a little shit, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry screwing with Fate Again, Irondad, Morgan is a soft girl, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Only Harry shows up, Peter Parker is a soft boy, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark must live, Tony loves them all anyway, but not really a crossover, duh - Freeform, ironkids, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsofVixra/pseuds/LyricsofVixra
Summary: I've wanted to do an HP x Avengers Crossover.I didn't want Tony, Loki, Vision and Nat to stay dead.So Harry does what he does best and screws over the villain's plans.And thus the healing, angst/comfort and shenanigans ensue.((Any ideas for chapters and stuff for the team to do is welcome!))





	Harry Saves the Day (Because Screw Fate Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> So my other fix-it wasn't completely satisfying so I decided to make this. I have about 2 chapters thought out but I'm not sure what to do after that so any suggestions or prompts are welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_ ‘They’re so close. So. Close. They can’t let him win now!’ _

 

Tony glances to his side and sees Strange looking back at him and raising one finger.

 

‘ _ 1 out of 14,000,605 possible futures, huh? Let’s do this. _ ’ Tony grunts as he forces himself back up and towards the gauntlet. The piece of armor was resting almost innocently in the dirt and rubble between him and the titan and he refused to lose their last chance now.

 

Thanos had noticed where it was as well and his lips curl into a snarl as he stomps his way to it and Tony, hand reaching out at the same time as the small man’s. “I AM INEVITABLE!”

 

**_“Are you?”_ **

 

Both man and alien froze on the spot. All movement in the battlefield had came to a startling standstill, changing the heart pounding chaos to a chilling stillness as some looked around in confusion and fear while others couldn’t bring themselves to move at all.

 

**_“I only know of one thing that is truly inevitable...and it is not you.”_ **

 

“WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?!” Thanos bellows into the air, but his answer didn’t come from the echoing voice but from a completely black form that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. It was like a shadow had came to life and stood up from the floor, its edges slightly fuzzy and it was difficult to make out any features. It’s voice was soft but carried over the whole area like a breeze, sending goosebumps and raising the hairs of everyone hearing it.

 

**_“I have seen what you have done, Thanos, and due to your actions against the flow of time and death I have come to end you.”_ **

 

The titan growls and tries to grab the shadow but his hand stills, then falls limply to his side. “W-What have you done? Who are you?”

 

The shadow lifts the gauntlet from the ground and several gasps are let out as it is shattered in the unknown being’s open hand. The stones glint and sparkle in the pile, the being bows its head while a flow of illegible speech comes from it before the stones and scraps of metal disappear. It then calmly takes a few paces forward, the same hand that had held the gauntlet presses against Thanos’ chest and he cries as he falls to his knees, arms still hanging limply at his sides.

 

**_“You ask who I am, correct?’_ ** The shadow seems to sneer, the breeze taking cold edge that cut at the nerves. Then the chill eased as it seems to take on a more satisfied tone, hand raising to hover over the purple alien’s chest again.  **_‘I am the one you should not have angered. I...am the Master of Death, and it is time for you to suffer for your crimes.”_ **

 

Thanos’ scream was choked off as the hand touched his chest and and wave of green light spread from the being’s hand and shot through the battlefield. Some of the members of the avengers cringed away from the light but where shocked to see it slip right around them like water, only to hit the titan’s forces who collapsed on contact with the light.

 

The being dropped it’s hand and Thanos’ body fell with it, eyes wide and staring into the dirt. Tony wasn’t sure what to do but couldn’t help jolt as the shadow turned, or seemed to turn it was slightly hard to see where it was facing, and started walking towards him. “Woah easy there Mr. Death-Master Death-whatever you want to be called, I’m part of the good guys-”

 

**_“I know Tony Stark, don’t worry.’_ ** The voice was kinder now, the breeze now taking a warmer feeling to it. Two glowing green lights opened like eyes where it’s head was, staring straight at him and it felt like his soul was being studied like his blueprints. It continued to walk closer and its hand took on a golden hue.  **_‘I have used a lot of my energy coming here and getting rid of Thanos, as well as made a deal as a thank you and apology for not being able to help more sooner. I’m likely going to pass out so I ask that you watch over me until I can get my energy back and explain my presence better. Until then this is the last I can do to help.”_ **

 

As the shadow’s hand touched Tony’s chest, instead of feeling pain like he might have guessed the titan had felt, a pleasant buzz and refreshed feeling took over his body. Looking over himself under his broken suit he saw that all the cuts and bruises that had been scattered on his body were fading. “Damn-I mean thanks but wh-Woah!”

 

Before he could finish his sentence the black slipped off the being like water and suddenly he had his arms full of what looked like a teenage boy. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows scrunched slightly but taking in the complete limpness of its body he was passed out like he- it? Was it a guy or did it just look like one now, and why did it change?- had said. The black had completely faded away while it was left covered in what looked like an old cloak with a plain t-shirt and jeans.

 

“Mr. Stark?! Mr. Stark thank god, you’re ok!’ Sudden Peter was webbing slinging up to him, some died blood on his face but no cuts or bruises in sight, looking him over in relief before noticing the person who had their head in his lap. ‘S-So who is that Mr. Stark? Are they a good guy? Because while they took out Thanos and his army I don’t think we can beat someone like that…”

 

“I’m not sure myself kid but we should probably gather everyone up and figure out what we’re gonna do about him and the base now that it’s destroyed.” Tony grunts, getting a better grip on the new person to try to lift him. 

 

Just as he notices Peter getting ready to run off and see Steve, Thor and that Carol woman walking up another shadow forms from the ground halting them all in place. This one is unnervingly taller then the one Tony is hold had been, that one actually being a few inches shorter than him while this one had at least 4 feet on him, with its form shifting constantly like a cloth in water. It’s head tilting side to side like a bird before a low, hum like voice came from it.  **_“Master indeed held up his part of the deal, so all is right…’_ ** It looks over its shoulder, head turning a little too much for it to be considered human, and seemed to look at the three others before turning back to the half crouched Tony and stiffly standing Peter.  **_‘Watch over him, Anthony Stark, for while he has great power I will not be kind to those to do or allow harm to him. Also as he promised...These will be returned to you all, but know that it will not happen again.”_ **

 

With that it lifted off the ground and disappeared in a swirl of misty black…

 

Leaving the bodies of Natasha Romanoff, Vision and Loki on the floor in front of the iron suited millionaire.

 

“Nat!/Vision?/Brother!” 

 

Three voices call out as Thor, Wanda and Clint, the last two having just coming into view, rush forward to check on the ones they had thought for sure were dead. 

 

“They’re breathing.’ Clint breathes out, tears welling in his eyes as his hands hover over Natasha, likely scared to touch her and realize she’s a fake or something. ‘Oh my god, h-how are they back? Vision can’t run without the mind stone, Loki wasn’t snapped and Nat...Nat sacrificed herself…”

 

“I don’t know but he,’ Tony gestures with his head to the boy-man? How old is this ‘Master of Death’ person because they look like they’re around Peter’s age-in his arms, shifting slightly to get a tighter grip because he had been holding him for a while now. ‘Said he’s gonna explain when he wakes up from his beauty nap or whatever. So we should all move out of here and figure out what to do while Death Kid here sleeps.”

 

The group had grown larger now, with most of the main avengers in a circle around Tony and the revived-thought-dead-friends with the rest of the armies crowded a few yards back. Some seemed to be making sure others were found and checked over, though it seemed pointless as everyone’s wounds were healed from the golden glow from before, and waiting for more instructions.  T'Challa and Shuri step forward, looking at the being in Tony’s arms then, after nodding to each other, T’Challa speaks up. “I am unsure of the being that Tony is carrying but for now we can go back to Wakanda and work things out.”

 

“That would be great, thank you.” Steve says, nodding to the king before the two of them start leading everyone towards the portals the wizards were making back to the Panther's country. Wanda used her powers to gently lift the three still unconscious members into the air and floated them along. 

 

Strange ended up next to Tony, who was still holding the being in his arms, and Tony couldn’t help but ask something that had been bugging him. “Was this what you saw, Strange? Did you somehow know that this ‘Master of Death’ was going to show up?”

 

The wizard’s expression was hard to read, but it took on a more serious tone as he looked at Tony. “No, not at all and that’s what both has me relieved and worried.”

 

“Well what did you see Houdini?”

 

“You truly want to know?”

 

“Would I be asking if I didn’t?”

 

“You were going to die Tony.’ Strange grinds out, destroying any witty remark that was going to come out of the inventor. ‘I saw that you were meant to get the stones from Thanos, snap him and his army out of existence, and die from the wounds you would get from the using them. That sacrifice was the only way that lead to us winning. I do not know who this being is, or where they come from, they did not appear in any of the timelines I saw and that unsettles me greatly. If I did not see it, how many others am I not seeing and how likely is it that their intentions will be as seemingly benevolent as this one’s has been? And at what price is it going to make us repay for said kindness?”

 

Tony looked down at the being in his arms, it looked so human, and young at that.  Shoulder length curly ink black hair, lightly tanned skin with thin noodle-like limbs, he could almost say it looked like a teenage Loki, which was  bizarre to think about in itself. 

 

He couldn’t be sure what it’s intentions were but he knew he was going to at least thank it for saving his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and hope you'll leave a kudo and review! :)


End file.
